Hydrogen is used in a variety of applications, from ammonia synthesis to hydrogen vehicle operations. There will be a continuing and, likely, a large-scale increase in the future in demand for hydrogen from a large single train. To be suitable for delivery to pipelines, the hydrogen must be very pure and at a high pressure. Commonly, hydrogen is produced, purified, and then compressed to provide high pressure hydrogen for various uses. However, the compression of hydrogen is very expensive.